Stressed
by Col Sanders
Summary: Homework.Quidditch. A girlfriend. Life. Ron Weasley's trying to handle it all, but the stress is doing more to him than he or anyone else knows...


Disclaimer: Don't Own anything

A/N: First HP fic. Don't know much about the series to be honest so little constructive criticism bits would be great. Ummm, any sort of ideas appreciated and not sure if going to continue this, unless I can think of some sort of way.

Rating: PG-13 for semi Slashiness and language

Summary: Ron's life's gone beyond nuts, he's trying to balance quidditch, homework, studying, and life and the stress is getting to him. Sometimes too much stress has bad outcomes.

Title: Stressed

Ron looked around. He was feeling incredibly stressed currently. He had quidditch practice every day and had to try and juggle that along with homework, trying to stay ahead and studying for the mass of tests the teacher's seemed to love doing. On top of it all he was trying to stay somewhat sane and maintain a semi normal life. He looked to the clock on his nightstand and groaned seeing the one. He had to be up in five hours for quidditch practice. "Uhhh…" he groaned. He wrote the last line of his potions essay and set down the parchment. He turned off the light and laid down, still in his quidditch outfit from the game. His stomach was starting to bug him. It had started to become a fairly recent occurrence. He shrugged it off as just a small bug that got him and closed his eyes.

A couple weeks later…

"Come on Ron, let's get going!" Harry urged Ron. He noticed his friend hadn't been doing too great. He'd slowed down significantly, but was still struggling to keep up at quidditch practice. School he'd barely managed to keep up with the increasing work load. He walked with his friend down to the Great Hall for lunch. Ron was too stubborn for his own good, he maintained that he had to stay in quidditch or they might fall behind. Ron ate quietly the little he did eat. Harry was starting to get really worried, something was wrong with his friend and he wanted to know what was up. He excused him and Ron early and together they walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room, just before the game. He sat Ron down. "Ron, you gotta tell me what's up."

Ron looked up at his friend. He smiled weakly. "I'm okay, just not feeling that great… It'll pass in a couple days."

"Ron, you've been bloody saying that for nearly three weeks, maybe you should take a break from Quidditch-"

"No!" Ron snapped. He shook his head. "Sorry… been really tired, and my stomach's been killing me constantly."

"Ron, it's okay, you're only human. Sometimes everyone needs a break," Harry consoled. "How's about we both take a break after today's game?" he extended his hand.

Ron looked at his friend's hand for a couple seconds then extended his. "Deal, mate," he shook. "Come on, let's go kick some Slytherin ass!"

Harry smiled. This was more like the Ron he knew. Together they walked down to the locker room to change and prepare for the big game ahead.

"Harry's going for the snitch, oh he's so close, but wait, Draco's right on his tail!"

Hermione looked around, watching as her best friend chased after the evil gold ball. "Go Harry, go!" She looked towards Ron as he maintained his position. She gasped seeing the Slytherin coming straight from his side as he watched the ball. "Ron, watch out!" she yelled.

Ron screamed feeling the impact against his stomach. He fell from his broom. He could feel the air rushing by him as he started his descent towards the ground.

Harry looked over towards the scream, completely forgetting the snitch. He saw Ron plummeting towards the ground. "Ron!" he yelled and sped towards his falling friend. He grabbed for his friends arm and latched his hand around his friend's wrist only five feet above the ground. He felt his shoulder yank when it took up the slack. He lowered to the ground fairly rapidly, setting Ron down. Quickly and efficiently he threw himself off his broom and to his friend's side. "Ron, Ron, you okay."

Ron gasped. "It… hurts…" something had been hit in his stomach and something felt very wrong.

"Deep breaths, deep breaths, in and out… in and out." Harry looked over as he saw McGonagall rushing towards them. He turned his attention back towards his friend. "Deep and slow."

"He's okay, I think it just scared him really," Madam Pomfrey reported. "He should be fine in a couple hours. Just make sure he gets a good night's sleep."

Harry walked over to his best friend. Ron was managing to relax slightly. Harry looked at his friend. "That was quite a scare you gave me."

Ron smiled weakly. Something still felt very wrong in his gut, but the pain was going away slowly and he was able to actual catch full breaths now. "I think…" he winced, "I need to take a break."

"Our agreement, mate."

Ron swallowed. "Harry, something really doesn't feel right…"

"Madam Pomfrey said you seem fine."

Ron looked around. "Well… I trust her… maybe I'm just being a hypochondriac."

Harry snickered. He was kind of amazed his friend knew the meaning of the word, let alone would apply it to himself, the stubborn always claiming unhurt he was. "Well mate, I got to go, get to talk to Dumbledore about what happened and decide what's going to happen."

"See you back in the dorms."

"Take care mate."

"Shall do."

Harry woke up fairly early, he was used to quidditch practice at six thirty, but because of the agreement, he and Ron could sleep in a whole hour more. He looked over at his friend as he lay sleeping. He could feel something was wrong, but really didn't know what. His eyes closed once again and awoke to his alarm. With a quick stretch he got out of bed and looked over at Ron. He seemed to be sweating fairly profusely and was distressed. "Ron, you okay?"

Ron opened his eyes and looked at his friends. He felt clammy and his stomach felt extremely strange this morning. He got up and nearly immediately felt nauseated. He sat back down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"You okay, Ron?"

"Just a bit sick… I think I just stood up too fast." Ron stood up once again and felt slightly nauseated again, but this time it was at a bearable level. "Yeah, that's what it was," he lied.

"Okay, holler if you need anything I'm going to take a quick shower."

Ron sat down and laid back down on his bed upon his friend leaving for the bathroom. He closed himself into a ball… something felt really wrong. He groaned feeling the same pain in his stomach he'd felt after getting hit at the quidditch game. After a couple minutes it started subsiding and he got ready for the first class of the day, Potions.

Harry returned finding his friend seeming to be fine, but he still seemed to be sweating a good amount and he seemed pale. With Hermione in tow the threesome walked down to the dungeons to Snape's classroom.

"Okay… students…" Snape began. He looked around at all the students. "Today we're going to be making the muggle equivalent to a something settler, something to make you feel better."

Ron smiled upon hearing that, he could definitely use it now. He looked up at the teacher, but felt really weak and barely managed to keep his eyes opened.

Harry looked over at Ron, he seemed to be nearly dozing. "Ron, you okay?" he whispered. Ron was looking extremely pale.

"No… somethings not…" Ron swallowed. He could taste something strange in the back of his throat, it was kind of metallic. He gripped his stomach, closed his eyes and swayed back and forth slightly. "I think something wrong."

"What's wrong?"

"Mister Potter, consider yourself unlucky, you have just lost your house five points for speaking while I'm talking. Now, if you would be so kind, tell me what you and Mister Weasley were talking about and I'll consider lowering the points to three."

"Sir, Ron's not feeling too good."

Hermione looked over at Ron. He was gripping his stomach again and rocking back and forth. It was pretty rare for Ron to show he was in the slightest bit sick and she knew something was wrong.

"Mister Weasley, approach."

Ron managed to stand. The pain in his stomach was near unbearable. He walked over towards Snape and fell to his knees halfway towards him. Some tears squeezed from his eyes.

"Mister Weasley I'm getting impatient."

"Come on Weasel get up, you stupid git!"

"Mister Malfoy, I'll have none of that from you." He walked towards Ron as he sat holding his stomach. "Mister Weasley, I swear if I find this is another trick."

Ron felt the metallic taste hit again. "Ahhh," he gasped.

"Mister Potter, help your acquaintance to Madam Pomfrey." Snape turned, his black cape catching the wind, flowing angelically through the air.

Harry ran up to Ron. He looked down at his friend and kneeled by his side. "Ron?"

Ron felt the taste hit his mouth the final time. He coughed up whatever had entered his mouth onto the floor in front of him. He barely managed to see what it was past the tears. It was deep red…

"Jesus Christ!" Hermione yelled seeing the red liquid exit Ron's mouth.

Snape turned around instantly. "Mister Weasley if you-" he stopped instantly seeing the blood. "Draco, Madam Pomfrey now!" he yelled. He walked up to the grounded boy as Draco sped off, not daring to stop till he found the woman. He had to admit he disliked the boy, but this… this was something very bad.

Ron felt the burn in his stomach intensify. The remains of the blood dribbled down his chin. He coughed up another round and fell onto his side. His vision was blurred from the tears.

Harry never saw Snape have worry in his eyes, he watched as the tall man moved quickly and efficiently at Ron's side.

Snape quickly chanted a charm and cursed seeing that it hadn't worked. He moved swiftly to his desk and grabbed the pre-made potion they would have been working on. "Quick, drink this."

Ron felt the vile pushed into his mouth. He tried to swallow it, but the pain was so horrible he only managed to gag it back up. The coppery taste was ever present and some of the blood was sitting down his cheek. He squeezed some more tears from his eyes.

Hermione could only watch in horror as her friend continued vomiting up blood. _What's taking Malfoy so long, does he just want Ron to die?_ She questioned.

Harry watched his friend as he squirmed in pain as Snape tried time and time again to fix it, but no luck. He swore he must have heard at least ten charm attempts in the past couple minutes. Ron gasped for air between rounds of blood. Harry was really worried, something must be very wrong for a thirteen year old to be vomiting up blood.

Draco ran in the Madam Pomfrey following close behind. Quickly, she moved everyone apart and went to work. She worked competently and with purpose.

Harry stood in the classroom as Snape insisted upon having everyone stay while he and Madam Pomfrey went to work on Ron in the infirmary. He felt tears move to his eyes. He tried to shrug them off. Hermione walked up to him and hugged him.

"He'll be okay," she tried comforting him.

Harry swallowed. His eyes were filled with tears. He looked down at the splatters of blood and vomit on the floor. He tried to speak, but no words escaped, only tears fell from his eyes. Worry wouldn't even begin to describe what Harry currently felt. He felt horrible, Ron had told him about this and he hadn't tried to help him ahead of time.

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. "It's not your fault Harry."

Harry once again tried to speak, but he only managed a squeak and his voice cracked. He sat down in a chair. Everyone else around the room was in small groups, pondering, creating rumors. Hermione hugged him once more and to his surprise felt better slightly. He smiled at her. He was the one that was supposed to be strong, but his best friend was… More tears came to his eyes as he thought about it.

A couple hours later…

Harry wanted to stay in his room. He wanted to be alone. He needed time to just think, but Dumbledore had insisted that everyone come to dinner for something important, most likely concerning Ron. Hermione opened the door. "I have a really bad feeling… like…"

Hermione looked at her friend. His eyes were red and puffy. He really cared about Ron, as did she, but this time she had to be the strong one. "We better go." She walked over to Harry and sat by him. "It's not your fault… there's no way you could have known about whatever happened to him."

"It's just that… I don't have a good feeling… like we're about to hear about something bad…"

"We'll have to go and find out…" Hermione helped Harry up. They walked slowly down the corridor to the great hall. Dinner was not to commence for another ten minutes, but it would still be nice to take their time. "Harry, Ron's okay, I know you know that too."

Harry felt his eyes well up with tears again. "I… I don't know what I feel…"

Hermione hugged Harry. "It'll be okay…" They walked together and sat down in their usual seats… there was an unusual hole where Ron usually sat. She looked around at the other somber Gryffendors. She dared to look towards the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy's usual seat empty.

"Harry, Hermione."

Hermione jumped hearing that voice behind her. She turned with Harry. "What do you want Malfoy?" she spat.

"I…" Draco began. The events of the afternoon had been fairly traumatic for everyone, him included. He really never wanted any harm to come to the threesome, even wanted sometimes to wish he could be included, to have some real friends, not just cronies who hung around him. "I just wanted to say I hope Ron's okay… I mean… what ever happened… him throwing up blood just… isn't good." He put a hand on Harry's shoulder seeing the boy look up at him with his piercing red eyes. "Take it easy, okay."

Harry looked amazed hearing Draco being so sympathetic. Perhaps he really wasn't the evil sort he thought him to be. He might actually have a soft side…

"Attention, everyone," Dumbledore began. He cleared his throat. "I'm sure you all are aware of what happened today, in Professor Snape's classroom, involving Mister Ronald Weasley. Please do not be alarmed he is okay…"

Harry felt the breath escape him hearing that. He felt so relieved.

"As we all know midterms are coming up and it is the height of homework currently. Madam Pomfrey has concluded that many of you are feeling stressed, some more so than others, so for one week we will have a free week, no classes, no homework, no tests. We do not want a repeat of this afternoon's events. This will commence tomorrow and will continue. Enjoy your dinners, any questions; feel free to ask any of the teachers."

Harry looked over at Draco and saw the relief in his eyes. He was happier, but something still felt off. After eating a little he decided he would go visit Ron. "Hermione, I'm going to go visit Ron."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

Harry swallowed. He nodded. The two left the Great Hall for the Hospital Wing. They walked slowly, silently. Upon arrival they saw Madam Pomfrey toiling away near Ron, the only one there. They walked over to their friend. "Madam Pomfrey, can we talk to Ron?"

Madam Pomfrey turned around. "He's asleep now, but you may wait till he wakes up."

Harry nodded. Ron stirred. He looked up seeing Madam Pomfrey grabbing Hermione to help her for a little then back to Ron.

Ron opened one eye. The room seemed really bright. It was strange, he couldn't really remember what had happened, other than a sharp prick in his arm. He looked around and saw Harry sitting next to his bed. "Harry?"

"Hey, Ron." Harry put a hand on his friend's arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he shifted. "Kinda sick. Man… anyone got some food nearby?" He was glad seeing Harry smile. His friend's eyes were red and he looked like he had trails of salt down his cheeks. He'd been crying. "You okay, mate."

Harry laughed, tears coming to his eyes again. He tried to hide them, completely unsuccessfully. "You gave me one hell of a scare."

Ron smiled. "Yeah… what did Madam Pomfrey say it was?"

"Haven't had a chance to ask her."

Ron tried to sit up against the back of his bed, but immediately felt some pain go through his gut. He winced. He looked down and saw a bandage wrapped around his lower section. "What'd they do?"

"Surgery, Mister Weasley," Madam Pomfrey walked up with Hermione close behind. "I must ask you Ronald, been under an unusual amount of stress lately?"

"You could say that."

"Well, you had a stomach ulcer."

"A what?" Harry and Ron chimed together.

"It's like a blister in your stomach. Yours popped Mister Weasley."

"Oh… was that why I'd been having stomach aches so much."

"You really should report when you have that many stomach aches and the nausea."

Ron smiled. He was always stubborn and never backed down, lots of times it really wasn't in his own good. "When can I get back to quidditch?"

"Not for the remainder of the semester."

"What!" Ron started going off on how they had to constantly practice.

"Ron!" Hermione and Harry yelled after a couple seconds. Instantly the boy was quiet.

"This is exactly what got you in this situation in the first place." Madam Pomfrey. "Now, I'm ordering you to enjoy this week off along with everyone else."

"Week off?"

"Don't ask, just accept it," Harry stated flatly. "How long is he going to be in bed."

"Well… if he can promise to not try and do anything too serious only a day, to make sure there's no problems with his stomach." Madam Pomfrey looked at Ron sternly. "Do you think you can do that?"

Ron smiled. "I think I can do that, when can I get some food." He looked in horror when he saw the look on Madam Pomfrey. "Oh, no you've got to be joking!"

"Everything you'll be eating for the remainder of the week will be fairly dull, minimal spice, and in liquid form. That is unless you enjoy vomiting blood and excruciating pain."

"Yes, ma'am," Ron sulked. Hungry wouldn't even begin to describe how he felt. He needed something solid in his stomach badly. He really wanted a nice big piece of chicken right now… just as how his mom made it. "Ohhh, so hungry, can I get something to eat?"

"I've got some apple sauce for you if you would like. I would also like you to stay extremely well hydrated, is that understood?" Madam Pomfrey set down the bowl of thick goop withholding a spoon. "Now, is it understood, no strenuous activities, no riding your broom, no running down the hall?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm glad we understand each other." She smiled, handing him the spoon.


End file.
